transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Spark of Memory
TF - Thursday, October 25, 2012, 8:57 PM Laserbeak frowns internally. This could be compromising. If Triggerhappy gets siphoned from his head the reason he crashed, Laserbeak could be in jeopardy! He flutters his wings softly, if only all Decepticons had the unwavering will to get almost all pertinent information wiped before each mission as he did. What was left in the Beak's head was generally false clues and ambushes. He was only dimly aware of that fact. Anyway, the footage is spooling up just fine, this is exactly the sort of thing he wanted to see. And aside from the mere enjoyment of the....disdainfully chipper mech who volunteered him for this mission get his just desserts, it also meant the bigger picture was coming into play. No mere Youtube display would fully show exactly what happened here, the agony, the injustice...there'd have to be another venue. Blowpipe is watching the 'interrogation' unfold from outside, his eyes wide. "Holy slag..." he mutters to himself, doing his best to ignore McGenericson and not let the human drive him insane. He really hopes that tech won't work like it's supposed to. But, in case it does...he would certainly like to get his hands on it. He isn't certain whether he should try to go in, though. Well, maybe...maybe he can just hang around in the back. Maybe no one will notice him. 'Private Thayer' turns to McGenericson. "I'm gonna go get a closer look." He tells him, then ventures in through the open door to the hangar. The Nebulan hangs around in the back, behind some crates of equipment and watches, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. Meanwhile, Triggerhappy's face hardens when Cross mentions an interrogation. "I don't care what you do to me, fleshy! I'm not telling you any--" But then there were those mechanical arms moving towards his head, and the screens. ..And...the...voltage suddenly coursing through his processor's circuits. It was painful, all right, but not the worst he'd had. But he remembered what he was here for. No doubt Laserbeak was nearby, watching. Smile for the camera, right? Oh, yes. So, he resists the urge to simply smirk at Cross, instead attempts to look frightened as blurry images of Polyhex before the EDC assault begin to appear on the screens. "...the frag was th-that?" He glances at the screens then back down at Cross. "Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know, I swear to Primus! Just...don't do that...-thing- again..." Talia McKinley huhs softly to herself. It's actually working, sort of Private Generic McGenericson pauses a moment and frowns at 'Thayer' when Blowpipe slips is and says 'holy slag'. He may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he mouths quietly, "Holy slag?" That's one of those robot swears, it dawns on McGenerison. Wonder of wonders, McGenericson actually stops talking for a moment, instead simply following Thayer. Franklin Cross grumbles, staring at the screen. "Ennh, nothing pertinent so far. Well, Ms. McKinley, when there is nothing on TV, you change the channel. McPatterson, what's the next keyword?" McPatterson, one of the scientists, glances at a console. "Err... Galvatron, I think?" Cross laughs aloud at that. "What would we learn from looking into Galvatron? He doesn't even run his own faction. Did you see the way he strutted out of Polyhex like a peacock? It was like he was showing up to a boxing event, not a battle." Cross thinks for a moment. "No, Shockwave's the one we should worry about. He seems quite aware of the threat we represent. Load up the Shockwave keyword." And at that command, the computer repeats in its monotone voice, "Shockwave. Shockwave. Shockwave." While this is going on, Cross thinks some, and points at McPatterson. "Quadruple the amperage. We might not be putting in enough power to get a clear picture." And that happens too. Now this hurts like hell. Franklin Cross, it may be noticed, is completely deaf to Triggerhappy's suffering and his pleas. Despite herself, Agent Blue Jays's attention is diverted to the screen, enthralled with watching the product of Triggerhappy's suffering. Her smile remains plastered on her face, but she inhales deeply and stifles a soft chuckle as the Decepticon begs not to be hit again by the brain-zapper. As she exhales, she realizes something is wrong. The Decepticon's suffering, however wondrous to behold, is... off. The woman prides herself on knowing the sensations that a robot such as Triggerhappy would feel in such a situation, and though close, it isn't perfect. Her smile loses some of its luster. Swiftly, the woman strides forward from her place in the doorway. As she arrives at General Cross's side, she listens to the chatter of the EDC technicians as they examine Triggerhappy's damage. She leans over slightly and whispers something to him. First Aid mutters to Franklin Cross, "The damage... the... may... Worse,... suffering. I... We... area immediately." First Aid whispers "The damage to the Decepticon may be self-inflicted. Worse, this isn't real suffering. I *know* real suffering. We should purge the area immediately." Laserbeak again gives a sigh. He *hated* working with amateurs, the idiot was grandstanding. This footage was almost useless. He needed SINCERITY. The bird clucks under his tongue. His enhanced audio picks up some very interesting things, those humans and their vocal enunciation. He considers sending Scattershot a message, 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT'. However...that might risk his cover, since the base was on full alert now. Vulturebot plans his escape route, ready to bolt momentarily. He sends to Triggerhappy as much as he's willing to risk. A tiny, teeny red beam into his eye, invisible to the naked eye and most, but not all scanners. It flickers from red to green. The bird prepares his exit strategy. 'Thayer' notices McGenericson following him, and curses inwardly when he realizes he's slipped up and used a Cybertronian cuss word in front of the human. He isn't -that- worried though. The guy didn't really seem like one of the brightest...Instead, he focuses on the equipment in the area, searching for ways to disable the powerful magnets that are holding his binary-bond partner in place. He would need this information when the time came, and it was best to be prepared. Blowpipe has also taken note of Agent Blue Jays' suspicion. He'd expected someone to be suspicious though, and he watches her closely... Meanwhile, Triggerhappy watches as Cross ignores his 'desperate' pleas. So far, so good, he didn't appear suspicious. That woman with the cap, however...she might be a problem. But he leaves that up to Blowpipe to deal with. As for himself--on with the show! "Quadruple--?! W-wait, I swear, I'll--AGHHHHHHH!" Actually, this time the pain was a -bit- more excruciating than he'd expected, so the scream was actually somewhat genuine. "P-please, make it stop...mak-k-k-ke it s-s-stop...kkkkk" His voice is laced with static. Now -that- even Laserbeak might have difficulty discerning whether it was amazingly good playacting or if the Targetmaster was actually regretting having gone through with this plan of his. The screens flash again, and Shockwave's ominous single optic-ed face appears. And this time audio actually plays, though it is a bit spotty. The logician is speaking. "...embarrass the EDC...your logic is sound...Buzzkill will...operation..." Blowpipe is sick to his stomach now, and is really doing everything he can not to vomit right then and there. Was it the torture, or was he feeling the feedback coursing through his partly cybernetic body? "...ungh..." He staggers forward a little and puts a hand out to steady himself against a wall. Franklin Cross turns towards Blue Jays, giving her a fierce glare. "*What?*" he snaps. He points at Talia. "Get your VTOL ready, something might be up." Then he looks at Triggerhappy. Hm. Science, or security? Science, security? Which one will win out? "...no, this is our only example of a Targetmaster specimen." Science wins! Cross scowls at the screen. "Finally... getting something..." He frowns. Shockwave seems to be discussing a plot to embarass the EDC? How? "Load up a new keyword," Cross tells McPatterson. This time, it's 'Blowpipe.' And just keep repeating it! I knew something was wrong about his partner not being with him! And quadruple the amperage again!" "Quadruple *again?*" McPatterson stammers "DO IT!" Cross screams. And it is done. Who's up for Kentucky Fried Triggerhappy?" Triggerhappy says, "@emit Blowpipe says, "Laserbeak. I'll take out the leg. You take out the magnets....whenever you think you've got enough footage, that is."" Laserbeak says, "GREENLIGHT." Private Generic McGenericson tries to clap a hand on 'Thayer''s shoulder, and he asks, sounding concerned, "Hey, you okay there? Kinda squeamish, huh? Just think... that machine's probably kill dozens of humans. You remember all those reprots about the air show attacks?'' Talia McKinley salutes. "Yes sir!" And turns on her heels to hurry out to where the crafts were parked.... and to be honest, a little glad to have a reason to get out of the room. Laserbeak is always up for a bit of murder! Oh now THIS is beautiful footage, lightning arcs over Triggerhappy, pain, emotion, and cold, calculating Cross. This wasn't even interrogation, it was torture. For a moment, Beaker approved. However now it was time to end things. Those magnets restraining Triggerhappy were an issue. He had plenty of footage now, and some extra analysis for later...when he was alone. The bird analyzed the magnetic restraints. connecting cables, wires...and a conduit box. He narrowed his vision, gently using his namesake welding laser to find just the right spot. A pinprick incision to remove the power supply. Things were about to get messy, when Triggerhappy gets clear, lockdown protocols will be engaged and the Cons need to get moving fast! Laserbeak says, "!" The woman hears Franklin Cross, but isn't even looking at him anymore. Instead she's looking at the man who looks like he's about to throw up. It may simply be from watching the Targetmaster's excruciating torture, but no. Agent Blue Jays is well aware of what torture proximity nausea looks and smells like, and this isn't it. Not letting her disapproval of Cross's decision to proceed when the area may be compromised show, the woman takes a strong step towards Blowpipe. "Stand aside, Private McGenericson," she says in a voice that suggests she's used to having her orders instantly obeyed. She stares at the sickly man. "Oliver Thayer," she murmurs. The HUD on the inside of her sunglasses highlights the man's bodyparts, flashing in several spots to draw her attention to areas of concern. Despite the subtly and grace that Laserbeak disconnects the machines' power supplies, Agent Blue Jays raises her chin, detecting it instantly. "No, not Oliver Thayer," she hisses. Laserbeak, Triggerhappy, and Blowpipe: You have two seconds to act before she reaches Blowpipe to end him. Private Generic McGenericson does indeed get out of the way for Agent Blue Jays. He doesn't even say what's on his mind - the thought that Thayer might be a robot sympathiser. 'Thayer' is putting a hand over his mouth. He simply nods to McGenericson. Slag, he wasn't going to be able to do what he came here for if Cross kept this up... The voltage is -quadrupled- once again, and this time Triggerhappy truly is being tortured. Pale-blue amperage arcs across his frame, and his body writhes in agony, his face twisted up with the excruciating pain. He is beyond words now, and energon begins flowing from the crevices in his neck cables. Far beyond... The screens fade and flicker to life again, and this time Blowpipe appears, and this time the audio is much clearer. "Well it's got to be detachable, somehow...He'll still be able to transform, right..." A different voice, a female one, comes in as well. "Of course he will..." Meanwhile, Blowpipe is as good as being tortured, too. He groans when the amperage is increased four-fold again, and he stumbles into a table surrounded by EDC technicians. But, he manages to grab a large laser cutter before he find himself on the floor under the table. The techs step away, wondering what was up with the man. "You okay, dude...?" One of them questions. But 'Thayer' stands up and dusts himself off, once the third bout of torture has passed, nodding vaguely. "Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." But he is only feigning. No...it was too much...any more and he'd blow his cover for sure. But then the Nebulan spots the capped woman advancing toward him. It was too late. He makes a mad dash for Triggerhappy's left leg, activating the laser cutter just as the magnets disengage. "Sir!" One of the techs shouts, perhaps a bit late, "The magnets--" But a giant hand comes down on him before he can finish, grabbing him and crushing him to bits. Triggerhappy grins down at the humans. "Surprise." Things are about to get very messy, indeed. 'Thayer' is putting a hand over his mouth. He simply nods to McGenericson. Slag, he wasn't going to be able to do what he came here for if Cross kept this up... Franklin Cross watches the screen intently. More of the plot is revealed. Still able to transform? Detachable? What's detachable? There's some sort of commotion, but Cross ignores it. He's too busy watching his screen. Finally, someone yells about the magnets, and Cross's head snaps up. "What!?" And he's just in time to see his techie get smushed. "OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT! Lockdown the base! I repeat, lockdown the base! We have a loose specimen, repeat, loose specimen!" And as he joins the mad dash of humans fleeing from the Transformer, he taps his earpiece and yells, "Sophia! Rendesvous with me, NOW!" And before very long, as Cross runs away from the hangar, his tank drives towards him, unmanned! It helpfully opens its canopy in anticipation of Cross boarding it. Laserbeak swiftly abandons hangar, and his teammates. If they're too stupid to get gone, its their own fault. He contemplates killing Bluejay, but the bomb'd probably do that for him. He darts out of the hangar, out to where the heavy armor was parked. A microburst of thrust, combined with his transformation means a small tape was sent spinning through the air well before the hangar explosion. If he just up and bolted, he'd be caught on radar, and the last thing he wanted was a retalliatory missile up the keister! So instead, he waits.... Triggerhappy says, "You outta there Laserbeak?" Laserbeak says, "!" Detachable. It's got to be detachable. What would have to be... Agent Blue Jays's smile flickers as the pieces fall into place. She dives for Blowpipe but the Nebulon is a split-second too fast, reaching the controls and grabbing a laser cutter. She takes a step towards him, but stops as he activates it. Triggerhappy's hand comes down and she's forced to dive again, this time to escape being crushed. The technician next to her wasn't so lucky. Winding up behind the heavy duty monitoring equipment, she holds out her hand. "Gun," she intones, and a trooper instantly hands her a laser rifle. Cross has bailed, but she doesn't. Being an agent doesn't mean running the moment things start getting tough. She lifts the rifle up, using the top of the machine for support as she takes aim at Blowpipe. The Cassette may have escaped, but the Nebulon won't. There's the faint hum as she trains the weapon's targeting systems on the side of the Blowpipe's head before squeezing the trigger, sending a brilliant red bolt of light careening towards him. Private Generic McGenericson has, by this point, started running, because he is /not/ an Agent. When the brass starts running? Yeah, running is fine and probably a good idea. it may be McGenericson's first good idea all night. Back on the tarmack, Talia was just getting her craft ready for take-off with the alarms go off and Cross's tank motivates itself into heading back into the base. "Son of a..." The Firehawk takes off, but instead of going down into the base to add farther to the other chaos, starts circling around the base to make sure no other Decepticons show up suddenly to try and get their buddy out and make matters -worse-. Triggerhappy had taken a few astroseconds to recover from the torture, but fortunately Cross had been so enraptured by the results of his experiment that he'd had more than enough time. He is cackling now, quite enjoying shooting at the fleeing humans. Not with Blowpipe, though, since the Nebulan has climbed up near his partner's hip and is now clinging to his armor, sawing away at the leg with the laser cutter he had taken from the table earlier. "Hahaahaha!" Triggerhappy laughs as Cross' tank drives up. A good fight, perhaps, before he blew them to microns? Maybe. As Blowpipe cuts away, he activates his biped form's thrusters to hover just above the floor. That was one thing the Decepticons had that the Autobots didn't, and it was coming into handy now. "I knew we'd get to see each other again, General! So nice of you to invite to me -your- place, this time!" With that, he fires upon the tank with the standard-issue weapon he'd kept in his subspace. Agent Blue Jays' shot -almost- hits the Nebulan in the head, but he moves at the last astrosecond, his shoulder getting nailed instead. He winces but does not drop the laser cutter, a look of determination on his face. From afar (to Repugnus and Laserbeak), Sideswipe (sides) hugs all. Have fun in my name while i'm gone. Make me look really really really bad Franklin Cross hears his personnel dying behind him, teeth clenched, but there's little he can do, on foot, except maybe annoy the Decepticon slightly. Alas, just as his tank approaches him, a shot from Triggerhappy sends it careening into the side of a different hangar. As the tank tries to pull itself out, Cross finds that he has to confront the Decepticon on his own, unaided, after all. He turns around slowly. "Yeah, you enjoyed my hospitality, huh? Well, Decepticon, if you thought that was bad, guess what? That wasn't as high as we could go on that thing. Not even close. We could route the power for the whole damn base through that device, cause blackouts in neighboring cities, so on. Hope you're looking forward to that!" Cross isn't defenseless, after all, as he aims what seems like... it doesn't even look like a real gun, but rather, more like a light gun peripheral for a videogame. "If it's me you want, though, well, you're gonna have a hard time shooting me after THIS!" And he depresses a trigger, causing a blinding laser to sweep across Triggerhappy's face! Combat: Franklin Cross strikes Triggerhappy with his Dazer Laser attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Triggerhappy's Accuracy. (Blinded) Agent Blue Jays glances over her shoulder, instantly scanning the hangar for vehicles she could use. There's several tanks and jets she knows how to fly, but neither of them are within immediate reach. But if she can pick off Blowpipe before he finishes his work with the laser cutter, this thing gets a whole lot easier. Reloading the laser rifle with a fresh cell, she takes aim, centering the crosshairs on Blowpipe's head. It's not an easy shot, but she suspects another hit to the body isn't going to bring him down. That Binary Bonding process adds more cybernetics than she'll ever see in her lifetime. Agent Blue Jays pulls the triggerj ust as Franklin Cross does, giving the Targetmaster two problems to worry about. Triggerhappy brings his arm to his face instinctively as Cross levels the weapon up at him, but he is too late and the bright light flashes in his optics, caushing big spots of interference to appear in his field of vision. But he seems undeterred. "Who ever said anything about shooting at -you-?" In fact, he is turning his weapon upward, toward the ceiling of the hangar. He feels his leg loosening...Blowpipe is nearly finished, even as the Agent fires at him again. However, it's difficult to hit him, since he is small and clinging to Triggerhappy's moving frame. The shot hits him in the arm though, and causes him to drop the laser cutter. As the instrument clatters to the floor, Triggerhappy's blaster puts a large hole in the ceiling. Roof debris groans and shatters, falling to the floor as well. Blowpipe is shouting, suddenly. "GO GO GO!!!!" Aww, and Triggerhappy had been hoping he'd get a chance to smash the puny Cross into the floor. But, hopefully the bomb would take care of that. "Sorry waterbags, you know I'd love to stay and stuff, but I this particular solar cycle I just can't!" His thrusters power to full, and he begins to fly out of the hole he's just made. The leg isn't completely off, but it's loose enough that the upward momentum tears it free. It falls to the floor as the rest of him flies out of the hangar, transforming once the bomb is no longer attached to his body and activating the detonation timer. It -should- give him enough time to fly out of Buzzkill's predicted blast radius... Back down in the hangar, the Targetmaster's leg is lying on its side, the explosives within it nearly ready to fulfill their destinies in... 10...9...8...7...... FOR DECEPTICON HIGH COMMAND ONLY IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU ARE GUILTY OF TREASON ************************************************************ LASERBEAK REPORTING SITE: EDC BASE NEAR YOSEMITE TIME: YESTERDAY 17:00 EARTH CYCLES SUBJECT TRIGGERHAPPY ACTIVATED A POORLY THOUGHT OUT PLAN IN ORDER TO FOOL EDC FORCES IN THE AREA, WHERE HE WOULD POSE AS CAPTIVE IN ORDER TO SABOTAGE EDC FORCES BY CUTTING HIS OWN LEG OFF AND THROWING IT AT HUMAN, FRANKLIN CROSS. EDC FORCES ARRIVED ON SCENE, QUESTIONING AND DISAVOWING BYSTANDERS. NOTE: DECEPTICON SECRET POLICE PREFER TO SHOOT BYSTANDERS IN THE FACE. EDC FORCES CHOSE SUBTLE INTIMIDATION AND LIES OVER WITNESS ELIMINATION. INEFFICIENT. TRIGGERHAPPY WAS AIRLIFTED TO EDC BASE (COORDINATES GIVEN). SAID BASE HAS NO SIGN OF GROUND-BRIDGE TECHNOLOGY. GENERAL CROSS WAS ON SCENE, PERSONALLY HANDLED INTERROGATION. EDC USED MEMORY ACCESSING TECHNOLOGY FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE. SPECIAL AGENT WAS ON SITE, LOYAL, OBSERVANT AND WIRED WITH GENEROUS AMOUNTS OF CYBERNETICS AND GADGETRY. AS THIS IS NOT THE FIRST OCCURANCE OF BASEBALL HATTED AGENTS WITH SAAVY, RECOMMENDATION: SHOOT ALL BASEBALL HAT WEARING HUMANS. TRIGGERHAPPY GAVE POOR ACTING PERFORMANCE, THEN AFTER PAIN RECEPTORS WERE ANALYZED AT 305%, MEMORY INFORMATION WAS INVOLUNTARILY ACCESSED BY EDC. TRIGGERHAPPY'S NEBULAN COUNTERPART 'BLOWPIPE' EXPERIENCED NAUSEA, WAS DISCOVERED AND NEARLY TERMINATED. THIS UNIT FREED TRIGGERHAPPY, AS WAS DUTY DICTATED. TRIGGERHAPPY THEN PROCEEDED TO WASTE SEVERAL MOMENTS BEING STUPID. NEBULAN BLOWPIPE CUT OFF TRIGGERHAPPY'S LEG INSTEAD OF CUTTING CROSS' HEAD OFF. THIS UNIT EVACUATED POSTHASTE. TRIGGERHAPPY THEN PROCEEDED TO DELAY FURTHER, WHILE ARMED BOMB PROCEEDED TO COUNTDOWN. AT THIS TIME, HE STILL DID NOT EXECUTE CROSS. BOMB DID DAMAGE TO HANGAR BAY, BUT MINIMAL DAMAGE TO THE EDC IN GENERAL. THIS UNIT REPORTS THAT SOME MEASURE OF REPRIEVE GIVEN TO TRIGGERHAPPY, (REQUESTING: LESS PAINFUL EXECUTION FOR IDIOCY) FOR ONE SIMPLE REASON. I HAVE CROSS. INTERROGATION, EXPOSURE AND EXECUTION TO BE TELEVISED WORLDWIDE WITHIN CYCLES. END OF REPORT *************************************************